


Fanvid--Forever and Always

by Mystic_Mermaid



Series: Lizzie's Fanvids [43]
Category: Bishoujo Senshi Sailor Moon | Pretty Guardian Sailor Moon (Anime)
Genre: F/M, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-07-26
Updated: 2009-07-26
Packaged: 2018-01-02 03:26:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1051974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mystic_Mermaid/pseuds/Mystic_Mermaid
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A Sailor Moon (anime) fanvid featuring Usagi/Serena and Mamoru/Darien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fanvid--Forever and Always

  
[Find more videos like this on _Vidders_](http://vidders.net/video/video)   


**Author's Note:**

> Originally uploaded to my livejournal. First of all, don't get me wrong, I love this couple, and I realize that Darien/Mamoru broke up with her to keep her safe, but when I was re-watching those parts, I felt so, so bad for Serena/Usagi, and this song kept popping into my head. I think that these words and the passion in Taylor's voice really fit what Serena was feeling then. I was proud of Serena--she cried, but was mature about it, and didn't let the breakup drive her insane. She was very tough.  
> Set to Taylor Swift's "Forever and Always."


End file.
